Of Beastly Strength
by Adlet Mayer
Summary: Groves and forests had been her home, while he had lived in the upscale palaces of Ylisse's royalty. They met through unlikely circumstances, and found solace in each other. (Panne x Chrom, one-shot)


The grove close to the Ylissetol had become "their place". For it had been the first time she had an actual conversation with him. It had been an utter pity, that Emmeryn hadn't of been alive to see their marriage that came so long afterwards. But Panne remembered the way the sunlight flickered in through the vines and trees and iridescent flowers. She also recalled how the small stream ran down the grove, over the smoothed rocks and worn pebbles. It had been by chance that they had both been there at the same time. Panne had been moving nimbly throughout the lushly forested area, while Chrom had been blundering. As she crouched near the stream, taking some of the cool water to drink, she had heard the footsteps approaching.

"...Panne?" The blue-haired young prince questioned. At the time she had been terse, only having joined the Shepherds two days before. The fact that he, the leader of so many, had recalled her name was something she had thought of strange.

"I do not see anyone else here, man-spawn." She had answered cooly. Maybe she had rendered him into feeling a bit idiotic. Maybe he had just wanted to confirm that Panne was her name. "I am surprised you remember me." She stood slowly, hearing as his heart beat softly. He was at ease.

"I wouldn't forget a Shepherd, an ally." Chrom stated to her, looking over at her curiously. "...A friend." He finished softly. She frowned, having not liked the intimate term for a moment. She then became befuddled before she could manage to sharply retort.

"You are bold, man-spawn." She told him, and maybe he had caught a glimpse of the short smile on her face. Or the way he had seen how the sunlight showed on her face, causing her berry red eyes to glisten. He later told her that he liked her eyes, adored them for their beauty and coolness. "Many other man-spawn here would most likely not refer to me as a friend." At this, Chrom became confused. The puzzled expression on his face made that clear enough.

"Panne…" His eyes became clouded with thought-and perhaps sorrow. "I'm sorry if I-" She thought quickly, and realized he was about to apologize for the wrongdoings of mankind. He was about to apologize for something he had nothing to do with. It was then, realization dawned upon her further. Emmeryn was not a single, shining light among a crowd of terrible humans.

"Do not be." Panne stated, cutting him off. "I have realized… as not as taguel had been good, that not all humans are bad." This seemed to cast the light of discovery upon her internal beliefs and struggles for Chrom. He nodded slowly. "I would not mind it… if you would like to be my friend." A soft breeze fluttered through the grove, causing the scent of the flowers and greenery to waft across to her. It was a familiar, homely scent that felt wistful to her.

"I would like to get to know you, better." He spoke gently, and smiled at her. Chrom built the bridge and began to step across it.

"...Likewise." Panne nodded, determining that she would be able to trust him.

"Everyone will be wondering where we are." Chrom told her suddenly realizing that they would be missed. "We should probably head back, before it gets too late."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." She wouldn't want to miss the carrot stew Robin had promised to make.

* * *

She had been foraging when he stumbled upon her by chance. She had caught his scent, the beating of his heart, and realized before she saw him directly that he was on another walk. Emmeryn had been traveling with them, and they were almost to Breakneck Pass. Panne needed to protect Emmeryn, she was a precious person. But after thinking, perhaps her brother would need protection as well.

"Man-spawn." She coolly stated in greeting, stepping out from another pathway to meet him. The previously-unaware prince jumped a bit. He was most likely used to being wary. She had learned by now, that being royalty needed to keep their wits around them in case of assassination attempts. "Out for a walk?" She questioned. A basket full of herbs rested within the crook of her right elbow.

"Hello, Panne." Chrom greeted sheepishly, perhaps a bit embarrassed at being caught so off guard. It wasn't long before his gaze wandered to the basket she was collecting. "What's in the basket-if I may ask." He caught himself, maybe still worried about seeming too intrusive to her privacy.

"There is no need to be so meek, man-spawn." Her words were accompanied by a small smile this time. "Your heart beat is fast. I am safe to be around." Before he could question or protest, she spoke again. "These are herbs. I am collecting them. Many of them help with ailments." Chrom peered over at her with interest.

"Lissa-or likelier Robin might have had a book about herbs." He began off by saying. "It's good that you'll have a supply to use."

"I intend on sharing." Panne hummed casually. "Would you like to learn about them?" She questioned. "You are a fighter, but these may be useful to you." Chrom seemed surprised at her offer, before he broke out into another smile.

"I'd like that." He stated gladly. It was midday and deep within spring, almost summer. But the sun was still high in the sky. Panne gave another, small smile.

"We shall start now, then.." She decided, moving closer as she held the basket to him, beginning to pick out various flowers and plants that she had taken. "There are Anise Seeds, they may be used for coughs…"

* * *

She was not used to being around so many man-spawn. But as the marketplace bustled around her, she could not help but feel less uncomfortable with Chrom right next to her. Gaius, and Robin had both tagged along, Lissa was in the middle of their group. Panne, for a reason unknown to herself, had been invited along. While Lissa chattered to Robin and Gaius, Panne found herself walking in the front with Chrom. Panne had chosen to adorn a worn brown cloak, covering her ears and hair. It admittedly cast a shadow over her eyes, but she was still able to see in front of her.

"It's busy." Panne remarked bluntly.

"Marketplaces usually are." Chrom nodded down at her. "If you don't like it here, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if the two of us left." Why was he offering to leave with her? Did he feel that she could not protect herself? His smile told her otherwise. He didn't even mean it that way. She was becoming more and more able to understand the blue prince and his responses and way of wording sentences.

"I am fine." Her voice was as collected as it always was. hER eyes caught a stand selling flowers and fruits. Chrom acutely noticed this.

"Want to go over there?" He questioned. She nodded wordlessly, and he motioned for the others to go on up ahead.

The stand was rather large, and the merchant had a large and friendly smile upon her face. The scent of the many fruits and flowers was both tempting and a bit overwhelming to Panne's sense of smell as they approached. She followed behind Chrom quickly, not losing him in the crowd.

"Gloxinias." Panne observed the colorful, pink, white and purple flowers as they arrived. Panne's eyes turned tender at the beautiful, bell-shaped flowers. "Are among the most beautiful flowers I have ever laid eyes upon."

Chrom was smiling, she saw when she looked over at him.

"Would you like some?" He questioned her.

"No." She told him. "We are travelers." She reminded, in a collected tone. It differed from the tone she spoke to everyone else with. It had a subtle hint of added softness. "I won't be able to take care of them."

He nodded, finding that her statement made sense, before again looking a little sheepish once noted that, at least she could take care of those who mattered most to her.

They would not wither on her watch.

* * *

"She's gone." It was rare to see him so broken up-and it distressed her. Even after his resolve returned, when they had run into each other again, he had approached her deliberately. It was dark within the Feroxi castle, and the cold seemed to slip through the walls. Panne did not like seeing Chrom upset-unhappy. They both had suffered, but Emmeryn had been his direct kin, his pillar. Panne looked up at him, berry red eyes concerned.

"You should rest." She said quietly. "It is not good for you to abstain from sleep for so long, Man-sp-" Chrom looked up at her, a deeply sorrowful look in his eyes. He needed reassurance. His next request was one she did not expect.

"Please call me Chrom, Panne." He spoke softly.

"Chrom." The taguel said gently, moving forward with a tenderness even she did not know she possessed. "You are strong. Brave. We are with you, every step of the way." She murmured as she stood in front of him, looking up at him with comforting eyes. "You possess all the nobility in the human world."

Miraculously, these words seemed to affect him.

"Thank you." He said gently, quietly. His expression regained its old bravado, and he was their leader once more. In an odd way, she was touched by the fact that he had taken her words to heart. But even more so, she was surprised that it was possible to feel so much for a human like this.

What she was feeling didn't matter so much right now. All that mattered was that the war was won.

* * *

"Panne." The war had ended, and he found her in the forest once more. It was odd. He had been avoiding her for the last couple of days. He had been looking for her for quite some time, as she observed the dirt on his clothes and the sweat on his forehead. It was a bit hot, but the trees above provided shade. He was flustered, his face a bit red. Panne raised her eyebrows at him.

"You look like you've been burrowing around in the dirt." She remarked to him. "You've come searching for me?"

"Of course I have." His voice was a bit pained, but, there was a sense of affection embedded into his tone. "Panne, there's something-I know I've been avoiding you." He realized it. "But, that's because there was something I needed to do-or get. But first, let me tell you." He gathered himself quickly, rushing to get all the words out. "I love you."

Panne had not expected a direct confession. Maybe she had not expected a confession at all. But the sudden influx of feelings didn't change her facial expression. The war was over. She could live for the current times. No longer would she be buried underneath the weight of the past, and he would no longer have the war looming over his head.

"There's still so much I haven't learned about you. But I'm going to love all of you." He told her, voice moving fast with the need to spill his heart out to her.

"I know you speak from the heart." Panne stated slowly, delicately. "No longer will I be tormented about the past. You have taught me to take strength from hardships. For that, I will be yours forever."


End file.
